The Meanie Frog Prince
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Hey Once adgain people of Fanfiction! I couldn't find how to add more chapters too a story so until I do... I shall be posting One-shots! But they still might fit the theme of my stores. This A Pokemon Special Fairytale


Hahahaha! Thanks for everyone that reviewed or read! This next one I think might be the funniest one yet! (You'll soon find out why.)

**Sincerely, **

**Random ;D **

**The Frog Prince**

Cast of Characters

**Casting, Narrating and Directing: Random. (Me) **

**Frog Prince: Silver**

**Evil Witch: Green (guy)**

**Princess: Gold **

**King: Red**

**Queen: Yellow **

**Rehearsal **

**Random: All right everyone, places!**

**Green: WHY!? **

**Random: Because you called my first play stupid!**

**Green: I never said that!**

**Random: Ahem =points to camera video showing in the first play, he called it stupid=**

**Green: Crud**

**Red: Hey, were King an Queen together Yellow! I guess this means were married! =Smiles at Yellow=**

**Yellow: Y-es…. =blushing furiously=**

**Random: Now where are our two stars? **

**Voice: Run for it! **

**Random: =walks out of the room, then returns while dragging Gold and Silver by the collar of there shirts=**

**Gold: NEVER! I will never be performing as a girl again!**

**Silver: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I KISS THAT GUY! =Points at Gold=**

**Gold: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? =Glares and pouts at Silver=**

**Random: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!**

**Gold and Silver: =stop arguing=**

**Random: GOLD AND SILVER! YOU GUYS ARE KISSING! END OF STORY!**

**Gold and Silver: But! **

**Random: NO BUTS! **

**Gold: Hehehehe… =chuckles=**

**Silver: What are you laughing about?**

**Gold: She said butt….**

**Random and Silver: =Slap Gold and role there eyes= **

In the Audience before the ShowCrystal: I wonder what roles Gold and Silver will have…

**Blue: Well, I heard Red and Yellow were going to be King and Queen…**

**Pearl: =Still slapping Dia for is narrating in the last play=**

**Diamond: OW! Pearl I get! I get it!**

**Platinum: I shall never understand commoners….**

**Random: =Appears on stage in a pretty green dress=**

**Random: Good Evening. I hope you all enjoy our production of the Frog Prince! **

**Random: =Goes to narrating Area and starts to talk=**

**Random: Once Upon a time there was a handsome prince, who was loved by all in his kingdom. However, the prince was cold and cruel. He would never take any of the fair maidens in the kingdom for his bride.**

**Silver: =dressed in Royal clothes= There is no woman in the entire world that could make me fall in love! **

**Random: =Thoughts= Never said it had to be a woman…. **

**Random: One day as the Prince was walking around the Royal pond, an old woman approached him.**

**=No one approaches=**

**Random: I said an old woman approaches!**

**=Still nothing=**

**Random: GREEN!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE OR I SWEAR YOUR GONNA REGRET IT! **

**Green: =appears dressed as an old hag= you. Are. Cruel. Therefore. I. Shall. Turn. You. Into. A. Frog. =Says this in a forced tone=**

**Silver: =Shadows started to surround him, then they disappeared and he was dressed in the frog outfit= Ribit! (Translation: NOOOOOO!) **

**Random: Despised with his new form, the Prince fled his kingdom…**

**Silver: =Hops off stage= **

**Random: The Frog Prince finally stopped at a beautiful lake. And croaked a sorrowful tune…**

**Silver: Ribit. Ribit. Ribit, ribit. CROAK! **

**Random: Unknown to the pitiful creature, the lovely princess from a neighboring kingdom was skipping along when she found the depressed frog. **

**Gold: =Skips in with a beautiful green dress on that looks like it came from medieval times= Oh look! A poor frog! Why do you cry? **

**Silver: =Eyes widen at the sight of Gold= Thoughts= He doesn't look too bad in a dress…. Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING!? **

**Random: The frog wasn't able to tell the pretty girl that he was really a prince. Who had been cast an evil spell upon him. **

**Silver: Croak! Croak! **

**Random: The princess felt so sorry for the creature, she decided to give him a kiss. **

**Audience: WHAT!? **

**Gold and Silver: =look at each other and gulp=**

**Random: Come on Princess Gold….**

**Gold: O-okay… =slowly inches forward to Silver=**

**Silver: =Thoughts= this is taking too long! **

**Silver: =kisses Gold=**

**Audience: WOW!**

**Random: =smug=**

**Gold: =LaLa Land=**

**Silver: =shadows surround him once again, the burst into a beautiful light=**

**Random: From the kiss of true love, the frog was turned back into a prince once more! **

**Gold: =jaw drops= =Thoughts= He looks good in that outfit…. HUH! WHAT DID I JUST THINK!? **

**Silver: =Whispers to Random= Now what do I do?! **

**Random: Sweep her off her feet princey! **

**Silver: =faintly blushes and carries Gold bridal style offstage=**

**Gold: =Blushing. BIG TIME. = **

**Random: The prince and princess were married immediately by the King and Queen.**

**Red: I now dub thee Husband and Wife! =Holding Yellows hand while doing this. =**

**Yellow: =Blushing again= **

**Random: And they lived Happily Ever After!**

**Audience: =Applause= **

**THE END!**


End file.
